


Carry Me Home

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carrying, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepwalking, this is silly, wrote it half asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: "The fact that he is constantly being carried by werewolves should maybe make Stiles think more about his life choices. Especially because he isn’t only always being carried by a werewolf, he is always being carried by a Hale." or: Three times Stiles is being carried by a Hale, and one time Stiles carries a Hale.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949101
Comments: 15
Kudos: 388
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober Day 7: Carrying.

Stiles feels like he is floating. Floating on a cloud of warmth and familiar aftershave. The world is seesawing gently. 

Stiles’ drowsy mind needs a moment until it is able to comprehend that he is being carried. It takes him another moment to open his eyes and see he’s being carried by Derek Hale. 

Maybe, it should be humiliating. Or scary. But it isn’t. Not at all. 

Derek is warm. He is like a walking heater. Stiles has to suppress the urge to snuggle up against Derek’s chest. Instead, he tries to understand how he ended up in this situation.  
  
He vaguely remembers sitting on the couch and watching some weird horror movie that wasn’t scary at all, eating too salty popcorn. Did he fall asleep? Maybe? Stiles feels a hint of panic. There is a gap in his memories.  
  
“What happened?” he asks and it comes out rather slurred.  
  
Derek looks down at him with one of his classic frowns. There is worry in his eyes. 

_You do care?_ Stiles wants to ask, but he is too exhausted. Still. The thought of someone caring is enough to make him feel better. These days, he has a feeling that no one really wants to see him. Him and the shadows under his eyes.

“You were sleepwalking,” Derek finally says and Stiles flinches. Ugh. That. _Again._ “You were walking around in the garden, talking to yourself.”  
  
“Fuck,” Stiles sighs with emphasis. “Please don’t tell anyone about this. It is so ridiculous.”  
  
Derek hums. They are walking up the stairs to Stiles’ room now. Derek doesn’t tell Stiles to see anyone because of his little sleep problem, and Stiles is grateful for that right now. 

When Derek drops him on the bed, a sad little noise escapes Stiles’ throat. All the werewolf warmth is suddenly gone. He vaguely wonders what Derek would say if Stiles told him to stay and snuggle. Unable to chase the images the thought is creating in his head away, he giggles. 

Derek just arches a brow and starts to pull off Stiles’ shoes and socks. He puts a hand on Stiles’ forehead briefly, maybe to see if there is any pain he can pull. 

“Hey,” Stiles slurs at the touch - oh God so warm - and giggles again. “You didn’t even take me on a date yet, sourwolf!” Wow. He sounds drunk. Did he drink anything before he fell asleep? Maybe … 

Derek rolls his eyes. He gently pulls the blanket up till it covers Stiles’ mouth. It is like Derek thinks that would shut him up. “Sleep,” the werewolf orders, his voice firm. 

Stiles is too confused and tired for any remark. He just closes his eyes and sighs. Hopefully, he won’t sleepwalk again. Or have one of the nightmares. He shivers involuntarily. The nightmares are so much worse. He dreams of flies and rattling breath behind dirty bandages. 

To his relief, Derek lingers close. He sits on the window sill and just breathes.  
  
Stiles listens to the rhythmic sound, slowly giving in to the exhaustion. With Derek here, he feels safe. 

* * *

The fact that he is constantly being carried by werewolves should maybe make Stiles think more about his life choices. 

Especially because he isn’t only always being carried by a werewolf, he is always being carried by a Hale.  
  


When Stiles opens his eyes this time, he looks at the night sky dotted with blinking stars. He can hear the wind and the crickets all around him. And everything smells of moss, wood and … wet dog? Huh.  
  
“What the hell,” he slurs.  
  
“What the hell indeed,” Peter answers mildly, glancing down at him. “I start to think we should put a tracker on you. It was harder to find you. I had to wade through a disgusting swamp in full shift for you, Stiles. Show some gratitude.” 

Stiles’ first instinct is to giggle, but then his mind fixates on “full shift” and he squeaks, because if Peter fully shifted that means that now he has to be - Yep. He is.

“Naked! You are naked!” Stiles blurts out, his face heating up as he looks back up to the sky instead of ... everywhere else.

“I’m sorry that my wolf can’t carry a whole set of clothes while running through a whole forest in the middle of the night _and_ can’t carry you back through that same whole forest,” Peter huffs and rolls his eyes. “How about next time you at least stay in the town?” 

Stiles tries to forget the fact that he’s being carried by a naked Peter. “Did I sleepwalk again?” he asks and anxiety makes his throat clench.

“You did,” Peter agrees. “You sleepwalked into the forest and called Derek, telling him something about why foxes can get along with wolves after all. We started searching for you and voilà, I found you first, sitting on the Nemeton, completely passed out.”  
  
Stiles frowns. “I called Derek? Not Scott?” he wonders.

Peter arches a brow. “That’s the first thing that you are worrying about?”

Of course, Peter is right. Stiles can’t believe he walked through the forest in the middle of the night. But when he focuses, he can feel his feet burn from fresh blisters. Well. At least this time, he put his shoes on before he left the house …

Stiles can’t help it. He feels tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. This is fucking scary. He wants it to stop. He doesn’t want to wake up at night, being somewhere he has no memory of going to. He doesn’t want to …

“Stiles,” Peter says firmly, “calm down. Your heart is pounding.”

Stiles sighs and takes some deep breaths. “I’m sorry, this is just … I hate it. I hate not being in control of … of _this_.”  
  
Peter glances at him. “I know,” he says softer than Stiles would expect him to. There is sincere understanding in the werewolf’s voice and Stiles remembers that there was a time when Peter wasn’t fully in control of himself either.  
  
“I don’t know what to do,” he admits quietly.

“I can stay with you tonight,” Peter suggests, “watch out you don’t sleepwalk again. Derek and I could take turns.”

“You … you would do that?” Stiles asks, surprised.  
  
“Of course. You are pack. But it is only a temporary solution, of course. You should talk to someone, maybe Deaton, about a way to stop it,” Peter says calmly.

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees, feeling much warmer now. And not only from Peter’s very own heating abilities. “Thank you,” he adds.

Peter just nods.   
  
He does a short stop where he has left his clothes and puts them on while Stiles waits - he definitely doesn't look. Nope. - and then head home.

Stiles is glad when they finally arrive at the house and he can take a quick hot shower. He plucks some leaves out of his hair and sighs, leaning back against the wall. In the morning, he will call Deaton, he decides. He needs this to stop.

When Stiles enters his room, he expects Peter to sit somewhere like Derek, but instead, half of his bed is already occupied by a dozing wolf. Stiles snorts. “Really?”

Peter-wolf glances up at him with what one could only call puppy eyes and wags his tail.  
  
“Yeah. Sure. Alright,” Stiles mumbles and yawns. “As long as you don’t try to chew on my feet, we’re fine, I guess.”  
  
The wolf chuffs. It sounds mildly offended. Also, Stiles is quite sure he has just rolled his eyes in a very Peter like way. Stiles just chuckles and climbs into bed, taking care to not kick the wolf.  
  
When Stiles closes his eyes, he notices how tired he really is. Sleep reaches for him with quick strong fingers and he doesn’t fight the pull.  
  
He feels safe with Peter, just like he did with Derek.  
  
When he wakes up from a few hours of restful sleep, Stiles’ feet are pressed against Peter-wolf’s back, the fur warm and soft. Stiles smiles and closes his eyes again. This is kind of nice.  
  


* * *

This time, Stiles didn’t sleepwalk. Deaton has given him some magical herbs that work wonders for his sleep. There are still the nightmares, but he talks about them with either his therapist or Peter-wolf or Derek, whoever of them is present at night.  
  
This time, Stiles got hurt by a stupid rogue hunter who decided to kidnap him and see, if that would lure the wolves out. It did. However, the hunter didn’t live long enough to be happy about it.

This time, Stiles is exhausted from two days without much water or food, with a few beatings and many stupid insults. He is exhausted from the overall anxiety this situation caused.

This time, Derek and Peter are both there and they seem to fight over who is going to carry him. Stiles watches with faint curiosity as the werewolves glare at each other and seem to have a silent wolfy conversation with just their gleaming eyes and slightly bared fangs.

In the end, Derek backs away a bit, crossing his arms and watching as Peter scoops Stiles up like he is a feather. Stiles is not sure if the expression on Derek's face is mild amusement or annoyance.  
  
  
A few days later, Stiles realizes Peter is suddenly the only one present in the room when he sleeps. Not that it isn’t nice to wake up with his feet warmed by fur, but he still wonders.

When he asks Derek about it, he gets a shrug and an eye roll. “He claimed you.”  
  
“He did what?!” Stiles blurts out.

“He claimed you. His wolf doesn’t like mine near you when you sleep and are vulnerable,” Derek explains further.

“Wow. Okay,” Stiles mumbles and scratches the back of his head. “I’ll definitely have to talk to Peter about this claim thing.”

“Do talk to him about it,” Derek nods, his lips suddenly twitching as if he has to hold back a grin. “He is very eager to blame it on the wolf and the wolf alone.”

Before Stiles can ask what Derek means with that, the werewolf is strolling off to his car.  
  


* * *

Stiles tries to talk to Peter about the claim thing, but it doesn’t really work.

Because halfway through the conversation, Peter turns into a wolf and runs.

Stiles tries not to feel offended and goes to search him, grumbling to himself about oh so scary werewolves who can’t even have a proper talk about things that involve feelings.  
  
Because it is one of _these_ talks.  
  
Stiles has known it would come for a while now. But he didn't tell anyone about it. Of course not. 

He was scared he would lose his nightly comfort wolf. 

Stiles finally finds Peter-wolf on a clearing, his belly pressed to the ground and his ears flat to his head. The wolf is whining and Stiles rolls his eyes.  
  
“Really? And I thought _I_ was scared of this talk … And we are going to have it. We are going to have this talk, Peter. Because it is important. I have to know you are on the same page as I am. So, you have to tell me, okay?”

Peter-wolf whines again, staying on the ground, looking up at Stiles pleadingly.  
  
Stiles crosses his arms. “Listen, if you don’t shift back now, I am going to carry you to me jeep and drive you to the house. I literally am going to carry you. I can do it, you know. If I have to.” 

Peter-wolf’s ears perk up at that and he puts his head on his paws. 

“Wow. So now you are making it a challenge, aren’t you? Right. Okay. But as soon as we are back, you are going to talk to me!” Stiles says, raising a finger. “Deal?”  
  
The wolf wags his tail.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Stiles grumbles. He takes a deep breath and hopes he really can carry a wolf.

He can. But his back doesn’t want to do it again. 

  
At least, they have their talk. And it looks like they are going to carry each other a few times more in the future. For many different purposes.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I have no idea if Stiles would really be able to carry a wolf, but I don't care, because the image is cute xD  
> Maybe it is his secret superpower.
> 
> I'm taking prompts for whumptober, check out the post on my [Tumblr](https://for-the-love-of-wolves.tumblr.com/post/630783606050209792/whumptober-begins-today-if-you-have-any-prompts)  
> :)


End file.
